


Freedom Doesn't Feel the Same Without You

by AnakinCaffrey



Series: Slave!Neal (If You Love Somebody) [2]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Freed Slave, Freedom, M/M, Neal misses Peter, branded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinCaffrey/pseuds/AnakinCaffrey





	Freedom Doesn't Feel the Same Without You




End file.
